1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope examination apparatus, a method of securing a specimen, a securing apparatus, and a stage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in biological research, ion concentration, membrane potential, and so on have been visualized with fluorescence probes using optical microscopes. For example, using individual laboratory animals as specimens, so-called in vivo examination is carried out to observe internal organs and so on while the animal is still alive.
One known apparatus including an image-acquisition means, is made to track the motion of the examination site (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. HEI-7-222754 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1)).
However, with the apparatus disclosed in Document 1, it is necessary to drive the entire microscope, which has a high weight. Therefore, this apparatus has the problem that it cannot be moved at high speed. For example, when observing a heart, because the pulse rate of a rat is about 350 beats per minute and the pulse rate of a mouse is about 620 beats per minute, it is extremely difficult to make the apparatus in Document 1 track these pulse rates.